Aloisia von Karma
Aloisia von Karma (アロイシア・フォン・カルマ, Aroishia fon Karuma) is one of the belonging to Special Ops forces, holding power over the Archer. She is the youngest member of the Special Ops forces. She hails from , but she won't disclose just what city she was born in. Personality Aloisia von Karma is best described as a go-getter, but the ends do not justify the means. She has shown to be very aggressive at points when things do not go her way, primarily when it comes to the affairs of Chaldea, caring very deeply for the organization, considering everything it's doing for the Human Order. When in this state, she will attempt to intimidate the enemy into relenting to the Special Ops forces' demands. Even if the mission in question does not state to bring said location as an affiliate, or become part of the Chaldean Empire, she will claim it's an "implied side mission", doing whatever she can to achieve this mission she has made for herself. It is through the S-Team that she has adopted this conquer mindset, because she tends to forget that the S-Team and the Special Ops forces are NOT the same, where the S-Team's original purpose was a Sales Team. However, she has a warped logic on the "sales" part, thinking that everyone is selling to Chaldea. Despite these mannerisms, she is the little sister of the group and looks up to all of her comrades as though they were older siblings to her. This stems with copying some mannerisms the group members have shown around her, as a way to try and impress that specific person or otherwise. Her favorite past time is chewing gum, something that she is almost constantly seen to be doing. Relationships History Abilities A Magus with 39 Magical Circuits, 10 of poor quality, 28 of average quality, and 1 that is of far higher than average quality, Aloisia is a jack of all trades oriented Magus, master of one, preferring to use the tools as her disposal to eliminate threats, while also keeping her safe in the long run. However, because of her go-getter personality, she tends to get upfront and personally against her enemies, having confidence in her abilities to neutralize targets she knows she could beat. German Ju-Jutsu Since she was little, her family has forced her to practice German Ju-Jutsu, eventually receiving the title of Grandmaster at a young age, due to being regarded as one of the greatest prodigies in German history. It is through this that she has an excellent understand of physical combat, being able to predict most of her opponent's moves before they could make them, including opponents that use weaponry. However, she is still just a human, for no matter how proficient she may be in this martial art, if she could not react in time, or is faced with something even she has never experienced, she could not hope to stand up to it physically. Runes Aloisia holds the capability of making modern runes, of which allows her to have a diverse type of arsenal. Primarily, however, she tends to inscribe the language on her Frog Familiars, seeing as they're able to roam around without her needing to move with them. She has applied runes on her glasses, allowing for her to apply the language on things that are further distance from her when she wears them. Her outfit is entirely filled with runes, each having their own type of abilities so she could augment her physical prowess, going as far as her own clothes being runes. These clothes are, in truth, frogs transformed to look like clothes, while also possessing an runic armor enchantment spell on them, giving her a form of defense without having to make it obvious to her enemies. Her boots, however, are outfited with runes that enhance her speed, allowing for her to have more mobility on the field, while also evading enemy blows. Familiars Her choice of Familiars are in the form of Frogs, which she breeds inside of her room, and then store them within her clams, for her purposes. They hold no real potential by their lonesome, but she often enhances their capabilities by Runes. Via this, she is able to have roaming if she wished. All of them have shown to be subservient to Aloisia's wishes, where none have gone against a single one of her commands. Aloisia Frog Familiar.png|Frog Familiar Aloisia Flying Frog Familiar.png|Flying Frog Familiar Origin Aloisia possesses the Origin of Seashell (貝殻, Kaigara). Seashell allows for Aloisia to summon seashells at will, not needing a catalyst to summon them or otherwise. The Origin Seashell allows for Aloisia to create a clam by connecting two seashells together if she so pleased. With these seashells, she can bring them in and out of existence and can trap objects into them for her own purposes, acting like a pocket dimension. The size of the seashells in question vary depending on how much magical energy is inputted into them, and their effects can very depending on the Magecraft she uses when she's creating them. Naturally, she does not need to combine two seashells together to make them a clam, where she possesses the simple ability of just summoning one seashell, size varying. Sorcery Trait The Von Karmas have a in the form of . Aloisia possesses the Von Karma's Mystic Eyes, which they are named as the Adoring Eyes (憧れの目, Akogareno-me), with their appearance being that of a rainbow color. The Adoring Eyes act a connection between her and her target, so long as she is able to see them when Aloisia first makes this connection. During this connection, the target is able to disrupt the connection by applying Magical Energy as a counter, something that which can be done during any stage of the connection. This small window, before her opponent could begin countering the effect, Aloisia is able to use the target's abilities for her own. Due to the connection, only Aloisia gains benefits from this, while the target does not gain any of Aloisia's abilities. However, the connection acts differently when it comes to Servants. While she could gain abilities such as a Servant's Skills from this, and their basic powers, she cannot gain access to their Noble Phantasms or abilities that stem from them. Instead, she gains the information of the Class Container, allowing her to have a temporary existence as the Class Container in question. She often abuses this power with her Servant, Archer. Aloisia Archer Class Container.png|Aloisia under the effects of an Archer Class Container Trivia *Aloisia's design is based off of a fanart of Junko Enoshima from the Danganronpa series. *The "Von Karma" family name is an homage to the name of an Ace Attorney family with the same name. Category:Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Chaldea Security Organization Category:Martial Artist